jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Arild Andersen
Arild Andersen (born 27 October 1945 in Lillestrøm, Norway) is a Norwegian bass player. Andersen started out as a member of the Jan Garbarek Quartet (1967–1973), with Terje Rypdal and Jon Christensen. In the same period he also worked with the Norwegian singer Karin Krog and played in the rhythm section for visiting American musicians including Phil Woods, Dexter Gordon, Bill Frisell, Hampton Hawes, Johnny Griffin, Sonny Rollins, Sheila Jordan, and Chick Corea. During this time, he also worked with Don Cherry, George Russell, Ferenc Snétberger and Tomasz Stańko. Andersen has recorded over a dozen albums for ECM Records as band leader and with Masqualero, and appeared on many others as side man. In January 2009 Andersen was named Musicien Europeen 2008 by the French Academie du Jazz. All*About*Jazz critique John Kelman, in his review of Andersen's live recorded release Live at Belleville said: Discography As leader *1975: Clouds In My Head (ECM) *1977: Shimri (ECM) *1978: Green Shading Into Blue (ECM) *1981: Lifelines (ECM) *1981: A Molde Concert (ECM), with John Taylor, Bill Frisell & Alphonse Mouzon *1990: Sagn (Kirkelig Kulturverksted), commissioned work for Vossajazz 1990 *1993: Arv (Kirkelig Kulturverksted) *1994: If You Look Far Enough (ECM), with Ralph Towner & Nana Vasconcelos *1995: Kristin Lavransdatter (Kirkelig Kulturverksted) *1997: Hyperborean (ECM) *1998: Sommerbrisen (Kirkelig Kulturverksted), with Frode Alnæs & Stian Carstensen *2003: Julegløggen (Kirkelig Kulturverksted), with Frode Alnæs & Stian Carstensen *2004: The Triangle (ECM), with Vassilis Tsabropoulos & John Marshall *2005: Electra (ECM) *2006: Høstsløv (Kirkelig Kulturverksted), with Frode Alnæs & Stian Carstensen *2008: Live at Belleville (ECM), with Paolo Vinaccia & Tommy Smith *2012: Celebration (ECM), with the Scottish National Jazz Orchestra As sideman ;With Don Cherry *1968: Eternal Rhythm (MPS) ;With Jan Garbarek *1969: Esoteric Circle (Flying Dutchman) *1970: Afric Pepperbird (ECM) *1971: Sart (ECM) *1972: Triptykon (ECM) ;With George Russell *1971: The Essence of George Russell (Sonet) *1982: Trip to Prillarguri (Soul Note) *1983: Listen to the Silence (Soul Note) ;With Terje Rypdal *1971: Terje Rypdal (ECM) ;With Bobo Stenson *1971: Underwear (ECM) ;With Ketil Bjørnstad *1973: Åpning (Philips) *1976: Finnes Du Noensteds Ikveld (Kirkelig Kulturverksted) *1990: The Shadow (Kirkelig Kulturverksted), feat. Randi Stene, poems by John Donne (1562–1626) *1990: Odyssey (Kirkelig Kulturverksted) *2004: Grace (Universal), feat. Anneli Drecker *2007: Devotions (Universal) ;With Pål Thowsen, Jon Christensen & Terje Rypdal *1977: No Time For Time (Zarepta) ;With Sheila Jordan *1978: Sheila (SteepleChase) ;With David Darling *1981: Cycles (ECM) ;With Bill Frisell *1982: In Line (ECM) ;Within Masqualero *1983: Masqualero (Odin) *1986: Bande a Part (ECM) *1988: Aero (ECM) *1991: Re-Enter (ECM) ;With Vassilis Tsabropoulos *1999: Achirana (ECM) ;With Markus Stockhausen *2000: Kartā (ECM) *2002: Joyosa (Enja) *2008: Electric Treasures (Aktivraum) ;With Carsten Dahl *2002: The Sign (Stunt) *2003: Moon Water (Stunt) *2006: Short Fairytales (EmArcy) *2012: Space Is The Place (Storyville) ;With Ferenc Snétberger & Paolo Vinaccia *2004: Nomad (Enja) ;With Andy Sheppard *2008: Movements in Colour (ECM) See also * List of jazz bassists References External links * *Arild Andersen on ECM Records **Flowd - artist channel on *Flowd network. *Arild Andersen discography at Discogs Category:Bassists